


Chocolate-Induced Rendezvous

by protectcherylmarjorie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectcherylmarjorie/pseuds/protectcherylmarjorie
Summary: PROMPT (from otp--prompts on Tumblr):Imagine person A of your OTP eating chocolate then person B kisses them and won't stop kissing them (because the chocolate taste) so A eventually asks B if they want chocolate and B shakes their head and goes "It tastes better this way."
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Chocolate-Induced Rendezvous

Cheryl and Toni's Friday nights were their date nights. This time, they decided to spend the evening watching Netflix in their room. The two decided on watching 'Love, Simon' again, since it was June and they're celebrating the month by having a gay movie marathon.

"T.T., you set up the movie, while I grab us some snacks," Cheryl said, standing up from their bed and pecking Toni's lips before heading towards the door and then downstairs.

After setting up the laptop, Cheryl came back a few minutes later, holding a tray filled with snacks.

"What did you get, babe?" Toni asked, looking up from her phone she used while waiting. Her eyes went up and down, finding it cute how her paramour was wearing Toni's old, oversized Serpents shirt and red flannel pajamas.

"We have some Lay's, popcorn, an ice-cold can of Sprite for m'lady," she winks at Toni, "a bottle of cherry cola for moi, and some chocolate bars," the redhead said, handing Toni a bag of her favorite potato chips before she thanked her with a kiss on the cheek, making Cheryl blush. 

After placing the tray on the nightstand, the taller girl placed her head on Toni's shoulder, snuggling closer, while Toni opened a bag of popcorn. 

"What do you wanna watch, baby?" Toni asked, her fingers hovering over the laptop's trackpad.

"I thought we were watching 'Love, Simon' again?" a giggling Cheryl replied.

Toni snorted, "Right, sorry, I forgot about that." 

Only a few minutes in to the movie, Cheryl grabs the chocolate bar on top of the nightstand and begins biting on it, though her eyes are still focused on the movie playing on the laptop.

Meanwhile, Toni's eyes are fixed on Cheryl eating chocolate. 

(Because she finds it cute, duh.)

(Okay, maybe she wants some too.)

Yeah, she definitely wants some of that sweet cocoa. But she doesn't want to disturb her girlfriend's-

Cheryl loses her concentration on the movie and pauses it. She looks at her girlfriend and asks "Why are you looking at me like that, mon amour?" her eyebrows knit together in curiosity.

Ever the smooth talker, Toni replies "Me? I'm just mesmerized by your beauty, baby." She closes the distance and kisses her on the lips, not only to not get caught staring, but also to taste some of that sweet treat.

A blushing Cheryl leans in to the kiss, and when they pull apart they resume the movie, and the redhead continues to snack on the chocolate. 

"Aha!" Toni thinks, because she just came up with the greatest idea ever. 

She closes the distance between her and Cheryl, again, her tongue entering her lovers mouth as if her hand was snatching the brown bar from her girlfriend's.

The pink-haired girl does this a few more times, always making her girlfriends cheeks redden. 

Eventually, Cheryl figures out Toni's ploy and asks her. "Do you want some chocolate, T.T.?" she asks and Toni giggles when she sees the redhead's usually pearly white teeth painted in brown. 

"Nah, I'm good. Besides," she smirks, "it tastes better this way," and kisses Cheryl again. She smiles when she tastes that sweet chocolate and feels the love from her girlfriend through nude lips. 

Because they're such horny shits, they move the laptop and the snacks aside, continuing their chocolate-induced make out session. 

(Toni, though not so religious, thanks every god she knows for the invention of chocolate, because, y'know.)

Eventually, soft giggles turn into desperate moans, and their date night becomes a long night of worship, Simon Spier's story long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> wbk this is a gift for my friend. merry chrysler, dj! 🌈


End file.
